1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to waterbed accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waterbed mattresses are generally filled with tap water which, depending upon locality and season, ranges from 50.degree.-60.degree. F. After standing for a length of time, the water in a water-filled mattress reaches average room temperature which, again depending on locality and season, may range from 60.degree.-75.degree. F.
For sleeping or other long periods of human occupation it is desirable for the temperature of the water in the watermattress to be raised closer to the temperature of the human body. Since skin temperature is normally a little lower than internal body temperature, a water temperature of 85.degree.-88.degree. F. is acceptable.
As a result of these temperature considerations, waterbeds are often sold with a unit for heating the water in the mattress. The controller for this heater typically has relative temperature control settings from 1 to 10. Even if more precise settings were provided, these would relate to the heater temperature rather than to the temperature of the mass of water within the mattress. There is therefore a need for a more precise indication of water temperature, from an instrument that is conveniently and inexpensively added to waterbed installations.